


与恋人一起度过的夜晚（读者攻/王马）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: Readers and characters [2]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Romantic Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 总而言之就是你这个占有欲爆棚的大痴汉和对于被你痴汉并且做奇怪事情无奈的习以为常的男友王马【应该是恢复记忆后的王马？迦楼罗这会一定是不在日本的吧......感情发展极其随便，爽就对了】啊，对了，还是上次那个“你”，【】内请随意填入名称。
Relationships: Reader/Tokita Ohma
Series: Readers and characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	与恋人一起度过的夜晚（读者攻/王马）

和他的相遇是在和雷庵做过之后。

当时的你还在遭受被雷庵毫不留情拒绝交往请求的打击折磨的状态。那是在那次命运般相遇的前一天，你好不容易说服喜欢在户外做的雷庵看在下雨的份上去酒店，脱掉有点被雨打湿了的衣服躺在床上做。你靠着和他做了好多好多次培养出来的默契和技巧把他干得嘴里除了浪叫声什么也不能冒出来，然后趁着他高潮失神的时候在他最敏感的地方反复碾磨想要磨着他同意正式和自己交往，却被那家伙大笑着拒绝了，连个理由都不屑给的那种，只留你自己眼泪汪汪的收拾好自己破碎的心和被压榨后疲劳的身体。

这种被彻底否定的阴影让你一整天都没能缓过劲来，只能趁着休息日出去走走试图在搞砸工作前让自己好过一点。也就是在这时，你看见了那个有着独特卷发的男人。从背后望去只能看到有点乱糟糟的头发下方结实的肌肉，宽阔的肩背和大腿，还有与背和挺翘臀部相比相当纤细的腰。在这个时候遇到他一定就是你的命运，你这样想着，从一旁的玻璃橱窗的反光里看到了他的正面，那么英俊的人，没办法不去喜欢啊。虽然这时候你心里还有那么一小块地方在为被雷庵拒绝而隐隐伤心，但剩下的大部分已经全然扑倒在了这个新遇见的陌生男人身上了。你绞尽脑汁开始思考要怎么接近他，毕竟你已有的那些并不算丰富的约炮经验基本上全部来自被雷庵单方面传唤。

请客吗？还是......

“喂。”

“哎！？啊！！对，对不起我......”

“你一路跟着我是有什么事吗？”英俊的陌生男人转过身，低头探究的看着你，而你为了不被当成可疑人物只能努力不让自己一直盯着他的脸看，“看你这反应......我们应该不认识吧？没有什么事的话——”

“等等！抱歉，那个，我......”你终于还是没忍住望向那张好看的脸，感觉到自己脸上发烫心脏砰砰乱跳，脑子里一团乱麻完全不知道在说什么，“我......我就觉得你长得很帅所以......啊对不起是不是吓到你了，但是如果可以的话能不能一起吃个饭什么的......”你都快被自己这厚颜无耻的发言吓坏了，可话已出口无法撤回，你现在最多也只能暗自祈祷对方不要被你恶心到要报警或者揍你一顿了。可千万别讨厌我啊......你有些绝望地想着。

“有肉吗？”

“哎？”

“有肉的话我就去。”

“啊！！！可以吗！太好了！”

接下来的发展在你看来简直就像做梦一样，你带他一起去了一家你常去的以同时提供烤肉和涮涮锅为主业的店，愉快地一起大吃了一顿（然而就算你好久没吃饭也没他吃得多），后来还一起聊着天在夜晚的街道上散步，一起去喝了焙茶口味的珍珠奶茶（对吃的他几乎来者不拒），甚至还不知怎的要到了他的联系方式。再后来，你还去了他住的地方（是出乎你意料的一个很老旧的废弃别墅），被他请客吃饭（他打来的猎物），一块消磨时光......他不介意听你聊你有点无趣的工作，你也对被允许看着他锻炼而深感荣幸。两个一样毫无恋爱经验的家伙就这样慢慢培养出了可以算是恋爱的关系。说来也奇怪，在你努力和王马发展关系的时候，雷庵一次也没联系过你。是真的被讨厌了吗，你既沮丧又不知为何松了口气，转身继续开始规划要怎么说服王马和你一起住。最终，王马同意搬入你的公寓，只要能经常外出就行。

然而，随着关系日渐亲密，你开始愈发担心对你来说非常重要的男友王马会被别人拐走，特别是在你们终于上了床之后。虽然他对自己胸口的手术疤痕和其他伤疤的解释都轻描淡写，但你仍然不可抑制地开始担心他到底在外面干什么，再加上他长得那么出众......你开始后悔当初同意给他钥匙和门禁密码，让他想什么时候出门什么时候回家都可以随意了。啊啊，你有些难过的看着他穿上外套出门，早知道就骗他带点什么能定位的东西了，这样你就能知道他在外面有没有被什么奇怪的人缠住了，但现在再考虑这个也太晚了，有没有什么别的你能做到的呢？

你翻阅了各种“参考资料”和咨询论坛得到的结论是：在对你来说很重要的那个人身上留下标记。有些病急乱投医的你坚信只有这个办法，并且立刻实施了行动。从那以后，每每王马回到公寓，你都会第一时间粘上去上下其手，在他身上和衣服上留下痕迹，而你总是在事后感到万分内疚。更让你感到愧疚的是，他从未拒绝过你，最多也就是在事后要求晚餐多些肉罢了。他的纵容让你在安心的同时也忍不住想要做的再多一点，试探他的底线……今天也是如此。

这几天王马似乎都是踩着你结束工作到家后的时间点回来的，今天是在你到家后的半个小时之内，随身带了一个装满肉的大袋子，大概又是和“朋友”去不知道哪里打猎了吧，身上依稀有动物的臭味和血腥味。你不喜欢这个，他知道的，所以他打算马上把衣服换掉，但你已经凑过去了。

“王马，欢迎回来哦！去打猎了？”

“嗯，晚上你能做野猪肉排吗？我把肉放冰箱了，”王马说着，把手里喝了一大口的牛奶重新盖好放回去，关上门，“我要去洗澡了，你这是在做什么？喂……我身上都是血哦。”

你从后面搂住了比你高大半个头的王马，把脸埋在他的肩膀上深吸了一口气，竭力从那些令人厌恶的异味中找到最重要的你最喜欢的王马的味道：“那种事情没关系啦，大不了我们一起洗澡……啊对了，王马，‘那个’你没有拿掉吧？”

“……没有，”你好像听见王马轻轻叹了口气，“说好的我不会自己把它拿出来——呃！等等【】，这里……是厨……房吧？要做就——”

你在他耳朵里吹了口气，咬住他柔软的耳垂轻轻拉扯，环在他腰间的双手也没闲着，轻车熟路地伸进那件因为在外活动而有些皱的运动衬衫里，在他结实的腰腹部肌肉上摸来摸去，勾勒那让你爱不释手、恨不得在上面烙下永久印记的位置：“别嘛，等会一起去洗澡不就好了吗，王马，先让我看一下啊……”你知道王马肯定也察觉到你紧贴着他股缝的欲望了，因为他微微侧头看向你，勾起唇露出一个淡淡的笑容，随后向前走了一步，附身倚着厨房料理台，单手解开裤子褪到大腿上，露出早晨出门前被你混着润滑液填进去的黑色肛塞。你贪婪的用眼睛扫视了一遍面前结实而不失挺翘的臀部，这才伸手，抓住卡在那个幽深甬道入口的小把手，把早晨被你一颗一颗塞进王马体内的串珠慢慢拉了出来。虽然他背对着你，但你能听见他略有些加速的呼吸声，看见他慢慢绷紧背部和臀部肌肉，而且他的腿间那处也似乎开始慢慢站立了。之前的几次尝试让你知道，他肯定会对这个有反应，而且越慢越好。你故意没有留下几颗珠子留在王马体内，让剩余部分像尾巴一样垂在他腿间。

“呼……【】，把那个拿出来。”王马皱着眉头撑起上半身回头看了你一眼，用右手抓住自己一边臀瓣往拉扯，“要拿出来……嗯……就全部拿干净，别在那磨磨唧唧的唔——”

你用一个热情的吻转移了他的注意力，随即一手扶着他的腰，另一只手探到前面，握住了他因为你的各种小动作而逐渐站起的前端，熟练地抚摸过上面凸起的青筋和冒出液体的顶端，又一路向下轻轻揉捏了几下发硬的根部和隐藏其后的囊袋，直到还在和你断断续续接着吻的王马有些不耐的扭动身体，发出警告意味的鼻音，这才抽手。你让自己几乎整个人都趴在恋人宽阔的背上，解开裤子拉链掏出被束缚许久的欲望，撩开挂在王马大腿上的串珠，从大腿间探入，轻轻贴在了他的会阴上，扶着他的腰慢慢摩擦起来。王马似乎还是不太能抵御这招啊，你看着身下不得不用两只手撑起自己的恋人，掀起他的上衣，用嘴唇和牙齿开始重新在那线条分明的脖子和肩背上留下一个个清晰的牙印和吻痕。这样就好，你在内心对自己说，这样就能在别人能看到的地方留下标记了，接下来……你突然用力扯出最后几颗串珠，带出一小股透明的润滑液和一点粉嫩的内壁，以及王马压抑着的一声闷哼。该在里面做标记了。

因为含了一天串珠的缘故，王马的后庭并没有太排斥你有些急切的挺入，反而热情的吸附上来，不断吮吸挽留你大幅度抽插的欲望。这实在是太爽了！你用力在那个可爱的地方抽插进出，时不时还在身下人的背上亲亲咬咬，加深一下自己的印记，手指扣住那比起肩膀相当纤细的腰肢，偶尔在敏感的腰窝里咯吱几下刺激他绷紧肌肉，让你们两人都能体验到更为强烈的快感。断断续续的低声喘息和不时破功发出的淫荡呻吟声在厨房里回荡。

“哈……哈啊……王马……好喜欢……”在快要高潮的时候，你突然用力插入自己所能及的最深处，抱住男友的腰不断亲吻他的侧脸和耳垂，直到在窄道的深处射出自己的精液，刺激着他也随之高潮，把白色的液体射在了橱柜门上。你们就保持着这个有点累人的姿势靠在被弄得乱七八糟的料理台上休息了一会，感谢王马的体力，你们没摔倒在地上。你继续保持着黏人的举动，把脸贴在王马因为刚才的性事有些泛红的侧脸上，用力深吸一口满是他情动味道的热气，这才用有些讨好的语气问他要不要一起去洗个澡。

“……嗯。”比你强壮不少的王马很快平复了刚才还有些凌乱的呼吸，“你先出来……唔……给我忍住先，色情狂。”他有些警告意味地瞪了一眼你因为看到他还沾着你体液的粉嫩穴口而复苏的欲望，有些勉强地站直身子，无视顺着自己大腿流下去的点滴浊液，扯过来几张厨房纸巾胡乱擦了擦你们留下的一片狼藉，然后丢掉自己手里的纸团，示意你接手清理工作：“别看我，给我把这些乱七八糟的东西收拾了再来浴室。”说着，他边走边干净俐落的扒掉自己身上沾满血液泥土和两人纠缠时留下的汗水和精液的衣服，蹬掉鞋袜，带着脏衣服走进浴室，听声音似乎是在准备洗澡水。

“哎——好吧——”你知道这是会等你一起洗澡的意思，于是嬉皮笑脸地胡乱提起裤子，一边愉快地在脑内幻想等会在浴室要怎么和王马一起洗澡，一边努力清理厨房里的一片狼藉，顺带把冰箱里的肉也腌上了准备晚上给自己爱吃肉的男友做点好吃的。话说回来，你的家务技能和料理功夫似乎都在与王马相遇之后有了质的飞跃，你一直坚信这是爱情的力量，因为你要一直照顾那个粗心大意的他。

终于收拾完毕的你兴冲冲地狂奔到浴室，意料之中的看着王马坐在浴缸旁等你：“你还真慢啊，我都要开始洗澡了。”虽然他嘴上是这么说，但你很清楚他并没有那种打算，于是心安理得的先扑过去亲他一口，告诉他晚饭是他带回来的野猪肉，成功（？）转移了他的注意力后才扒了衣服加入擦澡的行列。你无视了王马惯常会有的“我自己能行”的抗议声，小心翼翼地绕开那些新鲜的咬痕帮他洗去残余的污渍，用你们一起（主要还是你）挑的香波和沐浴液帮他和自己搓洗干净身体……开什么玩笑，和恋人一起洗澡怎么可能只洗澡啊！你在心里为自己再次摸到王马结实的大腿根部的手开脱。

“哼，真拿你没办法，”你把脸埋在恋人带着手术疤痕的胸口时听到他轻轻笑了一声，伴随着水声而来的是对方结实的臂膀，“想做就做吧，不过晚饭我要双份的。”

“还要再加倍？”你也着实佩服沉迷于亲吻对方身体的自己居然还记得挤出一丝理智计算冰箱里的食材量，“王马，不要暴饮暴食嘛......”你想要劝解的话逐渐淹没在了你吮吸王马麦色肌肤的声音里，对方显然把这当成了妥协，于是笑着分开腿，示意你不必多言。美色当前，谁还在意晚饭要做多少菜这种小事呢？

热水和乳液让以清理为名的插入变得更加轻松。你享受着这与平日的紧致湿热不尽相同的绝妙触感，手里也不忘就着剩余的泡沫在他身上四处点火，好好照顾他的分身。虽然因为你们的体型差现在这个体位有点麻烦，但这不能阻止你这色欲熏心的家伙低头啃咬王马的锁骨和胸肌，用舌头和牙齿招呼他的乳头，再用手指和嘴唇细细描绘胸肌与腹肌的交汇处。 做了这么多回，你已经很清楚要怎样才能让身下这个硬汉从牙关与唇缝间逸出可爱的呻吟声了，这一回也不例外地坚持疼爱他身上最为敏感的地方，偶尔还会借着深入的时候和他交换一个热吻，让他彻底无法隐藏自己被取悦时发出的美妙声音。

浴室的地上已经全是水了，但你们谁也没太关心水温和水量的问题。快要到达顶点的你最后在王马身上咬了一口，想要再次进入深处对他授精（虽然王马和你都很清楚怀孕是不可能的），却被王马阻止了。他轻松把你连同你还硬着的柱体一起慢慢从自己体内拔出，挑着眉看着你眼泪汪汪的委屈模样：“我可不想再清理一次里面了，给我在外面解决！”

“啊啊，不要嘛......想要在王马的里面.....哈啊......啊......好厉害，再快点......”

王马并没有给你选择的余地，而是亲手把你和他的两根贴在一块，用手帮你和他自己撸了出来。因为体位的关系，大部分白浊都喷射到了他的脸上和胸口。望着他发梢和睫毛上星星点点的白色，你的心在亵渎了心上人的快感和负罪感之间疯狂摆动，手上却十分温柔地帮他擦去脸上沾着的浊液。这样......也算是一种标记成功了吧？你在心里小声对自己说，以后要不要再多试几次呢......

“喂，你在发什么呆呢，我饿了。”也不知是不是看出了你脑内的糟糕意图，王马推开你抓起花洒打开，冲了你一脸热水，“快点洗干净出去做饭。”虽然话是这么说，他也并没有太抵抗你想要继续和他耳鬓厮磨的意思，只是精准的在每次你打算往那方面发展时无情的推开你罢了。

洗好澡出来已经是一个小时后的事情了，不过介于你们都不是什么真的很有生活规律的人，晚点吃晚饭也不是一件要命的事情。你心满意足地看着王马大口吃肉的样子，突然有点理解什么叫“老母亲”心态了？啊，重点不在那里，他大概是太累了，居然开始边睡边吃了！？你也不知道该先心疼活动了一天累坏了的这家伙还是先为他的糟糕举止哭笑不得，只能不时伸手替他扶住碗碟，擦去洒出来的汁水，好歹他还是喜欢吃你做的饭的不是吗。

等你收拾完碗碟出来，王马已经躺在沙发上了。不出意料，他还在睡，看架势可能还顺带着等你一起去卧室。他的头发还没全干，身上的衣物也还沾着浴室的湿气，就这么随意的岔开腿躺在沙发上等你的样子.....你也很喜欢，好喜欢，好想做......你轻轻推了推王马，让他在半睡半醒间侧过身去面对沙发靠背，自己贴在他背后，轻轻呼吸着他混合着沐浴露的气息，用自己的双腿卡开他的，让自己半勃的欲望再度贴在恋人挺翘的臀部上。

“嗯......【】，你在做什么......”被你的动作弄醒的王马还有些迷糊，他连头都没回，只是往沙发内侧挪了挪，“我很困了，有什么事明天再——唔......”

你把手探进他的衣服里，细细抚摸着他胸口的疤痕和两边浅色的突起，下身隔着布料顺着那处缝隙钻进去，抵着他的会阴慢慢磨蹭。如你所料，他很快就有反应了。

“王马，”你的声音因为情欲而显得有些低哑，“我想再做一次嘛......王马你太棒了，不想停下来啊......王马你不用动，我来就好啦。”

“喂——呃！你，给我......停......”

你一口咬在了他衣领外的后颈上，满意地听到他一声闷哼和随后的由叹息转为喘息的压抑呻吟，伸手拉下他本就松垮的运动短裤，让自己完全复苏的柱体与他的贴在一块磨蹭起来。你很喜欢这个体位，因为这样你就可以大致地把比你高大强壮许多的恋人抱入怀中了。为了方便进入，你扶起了王马的右腿，让自己能够顺利顶上那个才用过没多久，还算松软的穴口，一点一点的往里伸。

“唔——！”王马似乎咬住了自己的手背，你看见他另一只手用力抓紧了靠枕，似乎在忍耐着什么。

“啊！好紧......”缺乏润滑的甬道十分干涩，这样唐突的进入显然让你们两人都有些吃不消，“哈......王马，等我一下哦......”你突然想起了一件事，摸了摸沙发夹层，果不其然找到了自己前几天藏起来“以防万一”的润滑液和套子，嗯......“王马，我可以内射吗？”毕竟那样比较舒服嘛。

“......绝对不行。”

于是你乖乖套上保险套涂好润滑液才进去。半睡半醒的王马放松的身体让润滑过的插入变得十分容易，柔软的内壁亲热地欢迎挽留着你的入侵，那种温热美好的感觉让你不忍再像之前那样粗暴，转而开始慢慢抽送，温柔地碾磨着对方的体内。这一次，你可以更直接地感受到对方的心跳、体温和平缓的呼吸。他没有睡着，你知道的，这样难得的温柔做法他应该也喜欢——

“太慢了。”

“哎？呜哇——”

在你能回神之前王马就把你转而压在了沙发上，自己骑在你身上居高而下的看着你：“你是没吃饱吗？这么没劲.....”他借着自己的体重往下压，抓起你的手放在自己撩开的衣摆下，“随你喜欢摸吧，我可没那么脆弱。”虽然主动的王马也还是一如既往地寡言，但是光是看着他自己扭腰时隐忍的表情，你就觉得此刻的他比之刚才困倦的样子还要令人心动。骑乘的姿势让深入变得更加轻松，你用力挺腰够到深处时王马会发出相对明显的喘息声，这样难得的好声音让你更加卖力地想要取悦他。

这一回，高潮之后你在王马体内流连了好一会才把疲软的前端小心撤离出去，擦去他高潮射在你身上的液体，半哄着满足的恋人去卧室休息。真想就这样和他一起过一辈子啊，你依偎在王马的身边轻轻叹息，有他在身边就不会担心其他的东西了。

是这样吗？

半夜，你迷迷糊糊爬起床，接到了来自刚刚出差回来的吴雷庵的召唤。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢群友的讨论支持，以及下一话大概会有对于读者攻来说非常可怕的事情发生？或者......


End file.
